A Lavender coloured mistake
by JustSuperMione
Summary: "You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!" Ron said mimicking Hermione's voice... Merlin-damn her! he thought as he stormed up to the castle. This is how Ron ended up snogging Lavender during HBP and what happens at Christmas that convinced him not to give up on his relationship with Hermione. Canon R/Hr mission moment.
1. The Mistake

**A Lavender coloured mistake...**

**This is how Ron ended up snogging Lavender during HBP and what happens at Christmas that convinced him not to give up on his relationship with Hermione. **

**Dialogue has been taken from Half Blood Prince for the use of entertainment.**

* * *

**The Unlucky Match**

Ron was on top of the world, soaring so high that no one could touch him. He was on fire. He saved every goal. There wasn't anything he couldn't do in the sky. He was living his dream – soaring between the goalpost – looking manly, and strong. Not even Hermione, sitting in the crowd could stop him from saving goal after goal. He was a Quidditch legend. In times to come, ballads would be sung of his great skill.

In fact, they currently were singing a rousing chorus of Weasley is Our King. He was Merlin's gift to Quidditch. It didn't matter that Harry had given him a bit of extra luck. It didn't matter that he could feel Hermione watching him. It didn't matter that this was the best he'd felt since after _that_ Quidditch practice. All that mattered was that he was saving goal after goal.

When it was over and everyone had left the changing room. Ron found that he didn't care how Harry had done it. No one was going to find out. And if Harry didn't mention it: neither would he. He turned around and saw Hermione. Twisting, what he knew to be _his_ Quidditch scarf. Her hair looked windswept but she was warm in one of _his_ old maroon Weasley jumpers. For a second, her unhappy but determined expression didn't matter. She was here. She was going to apologise and he was going to forgive her, and snog her senseless for making his Weasley jump look so sexy.

Then, she spoke and his mood went to hell.

"I want a word with you, Harry." She said wavering, and then took a deep steadying breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, its illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron, trying to read her. _Merlin_, he wanted to fight with her... It's what they needed... but their argument was cut short by Harry.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, turning away, playing dumb and sounding like he was grinning.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione sharply, and Ron recognised that tone: sanctimonious know-it-all. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!" There, she'd finally said it and Ron looked at Harry waiting for him to explain himself.

"No, I didn't," replied Harry, looking smug. Harry never looked smug.

"Yes you did, Harry," Hermione responded forcibly, "and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!" _Oh Merlin,_ Ron thought, hearing her say those words was worse than imagining her thinking them. Hermione didn't think he was very good.

"I didn't put it in!" Harry grinned. Then, he pulled out the tiny glass bottle: still full, still sealed. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew _you,"_ he said addressing an indignant Hermione, "were looking." Then, Harry looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you _felt_ lucky. You did it all yourself." Now Harry was grinning and Ron felt dazed.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good... and Vaisey couldn't play... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?" Relief quickly washed over Ron only to be replaced by blind, mindless fury. _Hermione_ didn't think he was very good. _Hermione_ had betrayed him. _Hermione_ had lied to him about Krum. Well, turns out, he didn't need _Hermione_ after all. Then all the anger he'd felt bubbling under the surface erupted. _Merlin_, he wanted to hurt her like she'd hurt him.

"You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!" Ron said mimicking Hermione's voice. "See!" He shouted viciously, "I can save goals without help, _Hermione_!"

"I never said you couldn't," Hermione countered desperately, and it was the lie that broke the hippogriffs back. He couldn't look at her anymore. He strolled past her and didn't acknowledge the next thing that came out of her mouth: because only that was true. "Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"

* * *

_Merlin-damn her!_ he thought as he stormed up to the castle away from her. Fighting his own instincts to run back and what..? For a year, all he'd done was mope after her. Thinking that they could be something... thinking that she thought he was good enough for her. Just being around her made him feel worthy, like a better person. But now he knew how she really felt. And he couldn't breathe. She said he was brilliant at Quidditch once but she was Hermione Granger for Merlin sake! What did she know about Quidditch?

Hermione had snogged Krum... Hermione thought that Harry was fanciable... Hermione was such a Merlin-damned girl sometimes. And Ron knew he was going to lash out if he didn't get the hell away from her. He'd promised himself he would never hurt her; but that's all he wanted to do. She'd taken his heart and stamped all over it.

Thinking about her and that pumpkin head always made his blood boil but since his sister had said that... It was the worst jealousy of his entire life, thinking about her with Krum made him almost homicidal. And this time it wouldn't just be a doll he tore to bits. Knowing that he wasn't good enough... made his chest hurt, his eyes sting and stopped him from breathing.

For a few weeks though, he thought that she thought he was worthy of her. Before that Quidditch practice, before he found out the truth she'd kissed him. She beckoned him closer with her finger and when he was near enough; she kissed his lips chastely. It was slow, soft and gave both of them shivers. He'd played like rubbish that Quidditch practice because he kept thinking about Hermione and how tomorrow, he'd ask her to be his girlfriend and they finally have to tell Harry.

But Hermione snogged Krum and then lied about it – for two years! Ron had been secretly snogging Hermione for years... But he was never her boyfriend! And why? He'd always thought it was because he hadn't asked her. When really it was it was because she already had Krum.

_Merlin_, he'd been a fool.

What made it worst: he was in love with her. It was her he'd smelled in the Amortentia. He'd smelt summer at the Burrow, and chocolate frogs and something purely-Hermione. This wasn't a crush. This wasn't a fling. What he felt for Hermione was honest to goodness love. Lay your life down for someone love. He'd been obsessed with her for far too long. She was in his every fantasy. She was what he desired. When he thought about the future it was something build with Hermione. Just thinking about her was intoxicating... What they shared felt closer than closest friendship and when they kissed. _Merlin_, it was like he was losing himself and finding himself at the same bloody time. When they were together like that he couldn't tell where he ended and she began.

Ron entered the main doors still angry at Hermione. He remembered when they were walking back from the Keeper trails and she'd said he was magnificent and he'd foolishly believed her. He'd re-described his goal saving desperately wanting her to say it again. To stroke is _Merlin damned_ ego. Believed that look in her eyes that he thought could be the beginnings of... And the way she blushed... made him feel so manly. Like he'd taken Hermione's breathe away or something.

All he'd ever wanted, he realised, was her. Hermione's undivided attention. Hermione's delicate encouragement. And _Merlin damn_ her... _every_ bloody part of her! He wanted to be the man by her side.

Friendship wasn't enough for him. Not with Hermione.

His stomach soured: she'd lied to him about Krum... time and time again... Lied about going with him to the Yule Ball... lied after the second task of the Tri-wizard... lied about writing to him... maybe she'd gone to see him too. He felt like a burnt out empty shell.

Ron had put Hermione on a pedestal for years, from her twirling around in those periwinkle dress robes on their first visit to Hogsmeade... to their first kiss that had been so long ago. She was passionate and fiery and all consuming... in between all of Harry's drama (and there had been a lot of that). She was the smartest witch that Hogwarts had ever seen and still she never believed it. That was her secret vulnerability. She was always seeking approval and what had he done? Been lazy and _acted_ the fool. Let her be in control. Not worked as hard as he could so she could sweep in and help him; because it made her feel good about herself.

He had himself so mediocre Slughorn had over looked him. Harry was the hero, Hermione was brilliant and even Ginny had caught his attention with her bat hex!

Bloody Krum would have made it into the Slug Club... Hermione probably only asked him to that party out of pity... and because she couldn't get her precious Krum here!

It was with a great deal of surprise that Ron found himself at the portrait hole.

The room exploded into cheers as he entered the Common Room. The Gryffindor Quidditch celebration was in full swing. Everyone was smiling and happy... Apart from him, the Quidditch star: he was peeved off. He was pathetically peeved off at Hermione for not believing in him. He was peeved off that she'd snogged a Pumpkin head like Victor Krum and not told him about it. How did he not see through her lies? How dare she?

And they'd been so close to something more... she'd kissed him in the library. They were going to that party... and she'd betrayed him... Maybe he wasn't the only one. Maybe Hermione had been snogging around – for some reason he'd always assumed that she would always be _his_. What really got him was that she didn't believe in him. He thought that she had. That they'd been reading from the same spellbook but he was wrong. So maybe he was wrong about everything else too.

Thoughts of Hermione slipped from his mind though as he hero worship started. The crowd wanted to hear him recount his saves. Someone gave him a butterbeer and he greedily drank. Gripping it a little bit too firmly. Everyone in this room was looking up to him; boys were giving him more respect now then when he'd become prefect and he could even see some girls giggling about him. And flirting – girls where flirting at him. He surveyed the room and noticed Lavender Brown on a table watching him.

Lavender Brown, who by anyone's standard was pretty and sexy: was watching him.

In that moment, he remembered the Mirror of Erised. He wasn't Head Boy but he was a bloody prefect. He wasn't Quidditch Captain but he was the star Quidditch Keeper... and even though Hermione didn't belief in him... Lavender Brown did. She'd flirted with him... and she was looking at him like Fleur looked at Bill or... how he looked at Hermione.

Lavender was looking at him in the way he'd sometimes imaged Hermione looked at him. Not like they were friends... but like they could one day be lovers. (_Merlin_, he wanted to be Hermione's lover.) But Hermione had snogged Krum and didn't believe in him. He wasn't her boyfriend. Over the last year, away from Harry that's exactly liked he'd behaved. Like some lovesick puppy that came at her beacon call. All they'd ever done was snog and argue. And as much fun as that was: it wasn't a relationship.

He wasn't her boyfriend (would never be). He'd been obsessing about Hermione for too long and she clearly didn't feel the same: well, Hermione could snog Draco ferret-face Malfoy for all Ron cared. Ron had options. Lavender was pretty. Lavender had made it clear that she didn't want to be his study buddy. He was a free agent for Merlin sake!

Suddenly, he felt himself smiling and walking over to Lavender (who was standing on a table to watch him). That, he took as an encouraging sign. As was the fact that Parvati wasn't around. So he was going to go over there and flirt with Lavender – he was going to enjoy himself with Lavender. And if Hermione saw them flirting... so much the better! If she didn't like it; she could do something about it.

"Hi," Ron said confidently. He had no idea what he was going to say next; but it didn't matter because she lunged at him. Attaching her mouth to his...

BLOODY HELL! He fleetingly thought, SOMEONE IS KISSING ME AND IT ISN'T HERMONE. Then, his instincts kicked in and he moved his mouth slowly against hers. Three years of secretly snogging Hermione had given Ron skills that he didn't realise he'd developed. He started to explore Lavender mouth.

Before Lavender, Ron had thought that all girls kissed the same... would feel the same against him. Loving and gentle and yet challenging and fervent... That's how Hermione always kissed him; like they were fighting, intense and all consuming. But it wasn't the case. Lavender was an enthusiastic snogger and her arms kept roving over his body like she was the giant squid.

Lavender's mouth was different from Hermione's. He crushed their bodies together and realised that Lavender didn't feel like Hermione. He snaked his arms around her and played with her hair. Lavender's hair was different from Hermione's. Their mouths and tongues began to do battle and Lavender moaned. Lavender's moans were different from Hermione's.

And when he kissed Hermione... the whole world slipped away. It was the same when they argued. But kissing Lavender was different from kissing Hermione. He figured that different could be good. In fact, he just started to enjoy himself when the crowd began to get more rowdy: there were woof whistles and cat calls. There was popcorn being thrown. Ron ignored it. Then, something hard hit the back of Ron's head: hard. He pulled himself away from... erm... not Hermione... from Lavender and looked at his sister. Who seemed appalled for some reason?

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ron shouted, annoyed.

"ME?" Ginny replied looking dismayed, her hands were on her hips and she reminded him of their mother. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RON..."

"SNOGGING..." Ron said smugly. Then, his gazed shifted towards Lavender.

BLOODY HELL! He thought. He was snogging Lavender Brown in the bloody common room. He was a Prefect for Merlin's sake. Hermione was going to kill him. He was snogging someone that wasn't Hermione in the common room. BUGGER! Lavender was looking at him expectantly.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" he said grabbing her hand and they went off into the castle to find a deserted classroom. Half way to the first deserted classroom she pushed him roughly against the wall and some of his panic dissipated. Lavender Brown seemed to be enjoying herself and his own hormones were raging. Hermione had never kissed him in public like Lavender had. She would never slam him against a wall and... Attacking him with her mouth.

With all this... _enjoyment_... Ron left like his back was going to spasms... Lavender wasn't as tall as Hermione so she didn't fit the same. Lavender then stepped away with what could only be described as a 'come thither' look. Well two could play at that game. Ron brought Lavender close and snogged her then grabbed her hand and led her towards a classroom.

"Where are we going?" Lavender asked incredulously, looking sexily dishevelled.

"Well, you see Lavender," Ron panted, his senses clouded by happy hormones. "I'm a Prefect which means no snogging in the corridors..." He stepped forward to almost kiss her again but didn't. "Not even with girls as pretty as you!" They finally reached the door both laughing and Ron pulled her by the hand inside when Ron's world shattered.

"Oh," he said automatically, looking towards Harry his best mate who was talking to a bushy haired mess. She also looked dishevelled but in a different way. Her eyes were poufy and her cheeks were stained with tears. She looked... she looked... heartbroken. He wanted take her in his arms and apologies... but he knew he couldn't. And he shouldn't because she broke his heart first!

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door closed behind her and there was nothing but a suffocating silence.

"Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!" Ron said trying to play it cool. Trying to be light and bold and not look at Hermione.

Even though, he could feel her staring at him. He wouldn't look or his revolve would crumble. He heard her sliding off the desk. She was surrounded by golden birds for some reason. Harry was staring at Hermione but Ron couldn't. He wouldn't because he knew he'd break.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," Hermione said quietly. The quiet was now worse than the shouted he'd been expecting. "She'll wonder where you've gone." Ron closed his eyes so he wouldn't see her leave. He slowly, let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. This was it. Lavender had snogged him and she didn't want any explanation. Maybe she wasn't even angry... Harry was watching him now curiously.

"Oppugno!" came a shriek from the doorway. Arrows, lots of tiny, pecking arrows were attacking him. He yelped and shielded his face. Through his hands he finally looked at Hermione. She had this look of spiteful ferocity. And she was more terrifying and yet wildly beautiful than Ron had ever seen. All he could yell was:

"Gerremoffme!"

Those vicious birds of hers pecked and clawed him. And it hurt. Merlin it hurt: but not as much as the Hermione sounding sob from the corridor.

* * *

**ERRR... So urm... this just kind of wrote itself when I should have been working. It's the sequel/prequel to _A Lavender coloured peace_... and obviously... after this there's _Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again_, then _Sad FM_ and _Seamus_ the series... _Rebounding Relationships_... etc**

**Next up: Ron's side of the A Very Frosty Christmas HBP chapter and how Fred got the information for Sad FM's dream charm. That's right Fred..! **


	2. Weasley Charm

**Weasley charm**

**During the Christmas holidays in HBP Ron processes the information he got during the fight with Hermione...He also has a conversation with Fred.**

* * *

_Mum's Female Beauty potion in his food would make him loose his hair and make him high pitched._

_He could transfigure some of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes sweets and trick McLaggen into eating them. What would happen if he mixed sugar hexes, jumping snakes and Glow in the Dark Gum?_

_Rats and Bubotuber pus in his school trunk... _

_Maybe something with his broom... _

Ron was sitting around not enjoying his Christmas break, he was moping; actually, he was plotting. Harry was preoccupied by the Snape's Unbreakable vow and by something else. It seemed to help when Ginny way around... Ron didn't have room in his head for Harry right now. All Ron could think about was McLaggen. Now this might seem strange, but the boiling anger at the pit of Ron's stomach felt perfectly natural.

McLaggen was a git.

Before he and Harry had left Hogwarts, Ron had heard McLaggen talking to his mates about Hermione. Boasting that they'd snogged, that old Slugy was delighted with his two favourite slugs together and how he was going to 'rock-her-world' as soon as he saw Hermione again. The thought of Cormac McLaggen anywhere near Hermione made Ron's stomach sour.

Hermione: it all came back to Hermione.

Two nights ago, just before they'd come here he'd saved Hermione from McLaggen and then they'd had the row to end all rows. And then... Oh Merlin, it all came out.

* * *

**The corridor: two days ago**

"YOU SNOGGED VICTOR KRUM!" he exploded, backing away from her. Merlin it was good to say it out loud. He expected her to blanch and admit it but she looked indigent. Her features transformed and she was suddenly full of passion and fire.

"NO. I. DIDN'T!" she'd screamed back. And that felt good too... she was looking at him and she was passionate so was he. His body felt electric and for the first time in a long time he felt alive.

"YES YOU DID. GINNY TOLD ME..." he admitted ignoring the feeling that bubbled up.

"Ginny told you _what_?" Hermione hurtled the question, backing away from him looking astounded. The colour drained from her featured. "When?" asked her small voice. Suddenly, she had her brilliant 'figured-something-out' face on.

"After _that_ last Quidditch practice..." he said in a small voice that matched hers. This was hard for him to admit but damn it felt good. "Harry and I caught her and Dean snogging. I got angry: she got angry. She said that the only experience I had was... never mind... but she said that Harry snogged Cho and you snogged Krum."

Hermione was looking angrier and angrier... this was the argument he's been expecting them to have in the Quidditch tent after the match.

"AND INSTEAD OF ASKING ME – YOUR _WHATEVER_..." Hermione snarled. "YOU IGNORE ME AND THEN TAKE UP WITH THAT... THAT... HARLOT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION RONALD," she screamed. "VICTOR ONLY EVER KISSED MY HAND... HE WANTED MORE BUT... THE SNOG SHE WAS REFERING TO WAS WITH _YOU_..!"

Ron was speechless. Hermione never...

"YOU WERE JEALOUS OF YOURSELF!" she laughed hysterically. Ron didn't get the joke. He couldn't understand what was happening. Hermione explained. "THE DAY AFTER THE BALL I WAS FIXING GINNY'S FEET. SHE ASKED ME IF I'D ENJOYED ANY KISSING..." she fumed breathing hard. "I SAID NO BUT SHE COULD TELL THERE WAS SOMETHING – I ADMITTED THAT I'D HAD THIS AMAZING KISS ON THE DANCE FLOOR... I TOLD HER THAT IT WAS BETTER THAN A DREAM AND HE MADE ME FEEL..." suddenly she seemed lost for words and she crumpled to the floor, "feel beautiful..." now she was sobbing.

_Oh Merlin, what had he done?_ Ron thought miserably. He really had broken Hermione's heart. That possibility was more wonderful than he'd ever imagined. And yet it was also more terrible. He remembered that night after the Yule Ball too.

"You _were_ beautiful Hermione," he said in a small tender voice. "You _are_ beautiful." He admitted crouching down beside her. He wanted to hold her and take away the pain he'd caused.

"That's the memory I use to conjure my _Patronus_," he admitted, not caring that this made him vulnerable. "I let the thought of _us_ together fill me up and I lose myself in that moment because it's the happiest I've ever..." Hermione looked at him her eyes smiling... all bitterness and resentment gone.

"I didn't say that it was Victor," Hermione continued firmly, his eyes searched her features: drinking in every detail. "She just assumed..." He was so close he could smell her; he felt that usual rush of excitement.

For the first time in a while she looked up at him. Staring into his blue eyes, searching them he saw her fury had burnt out. They were so close. He wanted _his _Hermione back. He wanted his best friend. Until that moment, he had let himself miss her, but now it crashed over him. And tonight... was their night: if he wasn't with Lavender. The silence stretched between them. He wanted to touch her; she was supposed to be his girlfriend. Ron remembered he wasn't alone and called out.

"Crookshanks!" This surprised Hermione and that expression gave him joy.

Crookshanks appeared from the stairs, carrying her wand. She stared at the cat, wide-eyed. Ron looked at the animal as he trotted, bandy legged towards them:

"Good Shanks," he added kindly fussing with the fleabags ears. "Now give Mi... _Hermione_ her wand," the large ginger cat started to obeyed but then stopped. Shanks looked between Ron and Hermione judging whether it was safe.

He couldn't decide so didn't move.

"What..." Hermione started, looking between him and her pet.

"You asked me to train him. So over the summer, I did," he said simply, with a small crooked smile. "Harry thought it was just mindless messing with him, but I got a book!" Hermione gave a large sniff and shuck her head in a daze. "You really need your wand at all times you know."

Hermione nodded deciding what to do next. She looked like she was confused and when that look gave way to sadness.

Ron panicked.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I was an arse!" he pleaded, dropping to his knees. He looked into her eyes to show how genuine he was. And for a moment, he saw his Hermione again. His was his only chance so he sucked in his courage and apologised. "Forgive me – please." Without thinking he reached for her hand. "I... I can't live without you..."

"You seem to be doing fine enough without me!" she said regaining her composure. Again she was angry and hurt. He'd been an idiot. She wasn't ready to forgive him for throwing away what they had so easily. She stood up suddenly and his eyes followed her, marvelling that this person could have him so easily wrapped around her finger.

"I'm not!" he implored, standing up, ready to fight for their relationship. "It's not the same with her as it is with you..."

Hermione growled but he wasn't ready to give up. Not again. Not on Hermione.

"Can't we go back to being friends?" he implored standing up and reaching for her hand. The one he knew so well. Quickly, it was withdrawn.

"NEVER!" she screamed as she slapped him. And he felt the cold sting all over his body. He watched speechless as she ran away from him, followed by Crookshanks. He heard her sob again and he wanted to hex himself: it hurt so much. The rage and anger he had felt transfigured into heartache and the weight of his own betrayal hit him.

* * *

He had betrayed her. He had thrown her away like she was nothing when, in fact, she was his everything. Then, all the thoughts he'd been fighting since that Quidditch party surfaced again and there was no hiding behind – she did it first. Hermione had very nearly been his girlfriend for a long time and he'd cheated on her: by snogging Lavender in the common room. He'd done everything in his power to hurt her like he'd been hurt. He'd humiliated her in class, snogged Lavender in places where he knew Hermione would find them and even played 'guess who?' on the common room stairs because Hermione was there.

The only decent thing he'd done was stop Lavender from calling him Ronnie.

Oh he was such a fool. A Merlin Damned Bloody fool! And now he just felt empty. All that rage and fury had gone. Now there was only the longing: longing and plotting.

Then the twins came marching into his room.

"Harry," George said merrily while Fred hung back and studying him, "Just wanted to show you some of our new product plans for Weasley Wizard Wheezes..." Harry nodded and went to follow George.

"What about me?" Ron demanded, sitting up. It would be good not to wallow in this Hermione business for a little while.

"Are you going to invest your time or money into the shop?" George asked bluntly.

"No," Ron replied sarcastically, sinking back down.

"Then you don't get to see," George said leading Harry away. This left just Fred and Ron.

Ron had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew where this conversation would go.

"What are you plotting?" Fred asked curiously and to Ron's great surprise, Fred plopped down on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing," Ron lied, unconvincingly.

"Alright then," he started in a semi-serious tone, "tell me about this brain damaged girl and how you managed to hoodwink her into thinking you were boyfriend material?"

"Bugger off Fred," Ron said unhappily, folding his arms. There was no way he wanted to have this conversation.

"No, I don't think I will because you know what..." Fred said glaring with determination before punching Ron's arm: _hard_.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his now tender bicep. "What was that for?" Ron asked rhetorically, knowing full well, why his brother ways hitting him.

"When I left you at Hogwarts little brother we had several conversations in which _you_ referred to Hermione Granger as your _girlfriend_." Fred reminded him.

* * *

**The night before Fred left Hogwarts**

Fred walked through the corridors, reeling from what had happened moments ago. How had he ended up kissing Hermione Granger? It would have been perfect; if only there had been that spark. And if, in another world she hadn't been his little brother's secret girlfriend... or whatever it was that allowed them to snog.

At least he hadn't ruined their friendship; at least she didn't remember. _Merlin_, Fred mused, _me and Hermione would have been fantastic together_, she was beautiful, smart and fiery. But it wasn't there. There wasn't that spark; that unmistakable chemistry. Ron was a lucky guy. _Oh well_, Fred thought _plenty other witches to waltz with_.

Hermione not only loved his little brother but had snogged his little brother... she was a genius kisser... but that was a fact he never wanted to think about again. EVER!

"I am a git. I am a randy ginger, lying git!" Fred repeated like a litany. _I can't believe I've snogged my future-sister-in-law... _he thought grimly. _And then I modified her memory like a sleaze!_

When Fred rounded a corner towards Gryffindor Tower he saw the last person he expected.

"Hey Fred," Ron said brightly bounding over to him. "Have you seen Hermione..?"

_Yes mate,_ Fred thought quickly. _I was just snogging your bird little while ago she seemed to enjoy it but called you name so... bravo Ronniekins... bravo!_

"No sorry," Fred replied trying not to feel guilty about betraying his little brother, "just back from an enjoyable meander around the castle." Together, they started walking towards the Fat Lady. "Checking things out for tomorrow, ya know how it is and didn't see _Mrs_ _Ronnie_." Fred noticed that this time Ron's ears didn't even go red.

"Friendly warning: avoid her tonight," Ron advised lightly. "She's streamed about not knowing what you're doing tomorrow. Anyway..." Ron said, racking his hands throw his hair. "Somehow I managed to lose her as we were heading back from the library tonight. She sort of storm around a corner and _poof_ she wasn't there..." He sighed baffled before adding. Fred gave the Fat Lady the password then they climbed through together.

"Don't mention to Harry I don't where she is... he has enough to brood about." They looked over at Harry who indeed looked tense. "Anyway, Sugar Quill's..." added distractedly.

"Sugar Quill's?" Fred asked his eyebrow cocked.

"Yep take it from a man who's often in the doghouse," Ron joked, rocking on the balls of his feet. "Sugar Quill's are your only hope of redemption, with Hermione."

"Thanks for the tip," Fred said studying his brother for the first time in a while. Ron really was growing and getting more mature. Not only was he tall like Bill and getting broader but... Offering advice about appeasing Hermione was a first for him. Strategically though, it made perfect sense because an angry Hermione made Ron miserable. Happy Hermione made Ron happy too... And the other thing Ron did to make her happy was clearly snogging.

"You're her friend too," Ron asked quietly. "Where does she go to hide from me, Freddie?"

"I don't know..." Fred answered, trying not to think about the times they'd spent talking unobserved. "Look on the map!"

"Can't..." Ron replied quickly, "Harry would get suspicious!" Ron gave another frustrated sigh and Fred got the impression that Ron didn't like not knowing where Hermione was. It was then that Fred Weasley made a decision. If he couldn't be with Hermione: then he wanted Ron to be.

Fred loved Hermione. Fred loved Ron. Fred would love them both together. So that's what he'd do. Fred would help them be happy together.

"_Your_ Mione's probably in the harbour!" Fred admitted, pleased with his own genius.

"Mione?" Ron asked innocently, filing away that location. "Why would you call her that?"

"So you're not denying she's yours..." Fred said knowing the answer. He thought his brother would look embarrassed at being caught out or at least a little angry that he was using _his_ special name for Hermione. Instead he looked, sad.

"I wouldn't say that!" he said miserably, glancing over at Harry.

"Remind me why you're not together..." Fred asked truly curious.

"None of your business," Ron snapped grumpily.

Just then, Hermione walked in through the portrait hole looking a little tired. Her step faltered, she wandered past them and she collapsed next to Harry. She gave him a sleepy smile and the curled up with Crookshanks. Ron shot Fred a dirty look. "Freddie," Ron said with a deadly calm. "Why does my _girlfriend_ look like she's been charmed?"

"Why would I want to Charm, Mione?" Fred said defensively holding up his hands. "Your Hermione..."

"I didn't say it was you," Ron said then considered. "Why do you sound so guilty?"

* * *

"And now Hermione isn't your girlfriend... Lavender the-gossip Brown is..." Fred stated feeling, justifiably annoyed. "So what in the name of Merlin's baggy Y-fronts happened..?"

Ron gave a sigh, still rubbing his aching arm. He knew that the twins were friends with Hermione too. They may tease and torment her but that was just their way. He couldn't tell Harry, but somehow he thought Fred would keep this to himself.

"This falls under the brother code Fred," Ron said seriously, Fred nodded. "So no telling anyone..." Fred nodded in agreement and so Ron continued. "Krum and Ginny happened," Ron admitted, looking at his brother to gage his reaction. "I caught Ginny snogging her boyfriend. I got angry and she yelled and told me something about Hermione. Something that wasn't actually true."

"Which was..." Fred asked theatrically, unable to believe his ears.

"Hermione snogged Krum," Ron admitted, hating that those three words had kept him from Hermione for so long.

"Bloody hell!" Fred exclaimed shocked. _Hermione never snogged Krum but Ron thought they had._

"Yep, so I acted like an arse," Ron admitted sitting up. "And then Lavender snogged me and Hermione caught us and sent yellow birds after me..." He showed Fred his scars. Fred grinned wickedly.

"Genius..." Fred smiled then he looked at his brother and said something disarming. "Ron, I want you to _marry_ Hermione. _Marry Hermione_ and convince her to work for the family business because she's a bloody genius!"

"Don't you think I want to marry her!" Ron admitted, his ears going red. "I'd marry her right now if I could. But that's not likely to happen seeing as she's still hacked off with me..." Then, Ron found himself confessing to what had happened to his older brother: everything from Hermione kissing him in the library and his regret about not asking her to be his girlfriend to how it had started with Lavender. Ron explained how he'd thought this year would happen: that he'd be a good boyfriend and carry her books and tease her about Arithmancy and Divination being similar. About him buying Hermione's Christmas present months ago and missing her so much it hurt. He told Fred about the Slug Club party, McLaggen being a leech and Dobby saving Hermione with a tray of sausage rolls.

"Apologise," Fred suggested, pointedly, reeling from all this new information and from having been serious for so long. Ron gave a fairly accurate Hermione impression by rolling his eyes.

"I've tried. I keep writing to her when I'm not with Harry but nothing..." Ron said dejectedly.

"Then, Floo over to hers right now and beg on bended bloody knees Ronniekins..." Fred demanded, wanting his brother and Hermione to be happy.

"I'm not allowed to leave the house, remember!" Ron shot back.

"Then, invite her over here," Fred urged, desperately. "Send her something. Sugar Quills!" he added. "You once told me that when you were in the dog house you'd send her Sugar Quills."

"I don't think there's enough sugar in the world to right this wrong Fred," Ron replied looking up to the ceiling.

"Have you tried selling your brain to Santa for sugar?" Fred asked with a smile. Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah you're right that would be a terrible idea..." And for once Fred held back from calling his brother stupid. "What about your Christmas present to her," Fred asked and Ron's ears went red. He leaned over towards his dresser and pulled out a necklace with a wizarding watch on. "Bloody hell Ron, this is nice."

"I know," Ron said proudly. "I've been saving up for ages and I sold some of my duplicate Chocolate Frog cards. I've got her matching earrings as well, for Valentines, day."

"What did you get Lavender?"Fred asked, suspecting the answer he got.

"Nothing," Ron shrugged.

"So you're hoping she'll dump you."

"That would be _brilliant_..." Ron said brightly his ears reddened. "But I don't think that'll work. I was snogging her pretty heavily a few nights ago... you know after my argument with Hermione and I kind of moaned Hermione's name."

"And Lavender didn't dump you!" Fred spluttered astonished. "You really do have the Weasley charm!"

"Okay so send Hermione her Christmas present..." Fred said seriously. "She'll love it. Then, when you get back to Hogwarts don't give up. She'll eventually crack under that Weasley charm of yours and if she doesn't... we'll think of something else..."

"I know it's just... frustrating... I hate not talking to her... and I only really realised this when she was storming towards me after I cursed McLaggen." Ron admitted.

"Well we can only do so much on the Hermione front right now..." Fred muttered feeling his creative juices bubbling. "But McLaggen..." He said with a wicked grin, "He's a right idiot. I reckon we should send him a Christmas present."

"You know what Fred," Ron said sitting up, happily. "I was thinking the same thing when you came up here. How do you fancy transfiguring some Dark Mark sweets?"

"It would be my pleasure little brother," Fred agreed, rubbing his hands together. Fred gave a happy grin... Seeing for the first time, in a long time, the mischievous little brother he had before Hogwarts, before Harry and Hermione had changed him.

* * *

**Okay so this is the end of the second chapter. I always find writing Ron and Fred scenes really fun. For Hermione's view of the McLaggen scene go to Christmas Tradition Interrupted Again, to see Fred and Hermione kiss go to George Explains it All and to see what Ron thinks of all that happened between Fred and Hermione please read What George Couldn't Explain which is written from Ron's perspective. **

**Coming up... Ron gets his Christmas present from Lavender and asks Harry about McLaggen... Another piece of the Ron Christmas scene is already written in Chapter 2 of **_**Brothers Code**_**. **

**Read. Enjoy. Review!**

**JustSuperMione**

**Aka **

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed **


End file.
